Welcome Home
by leelee0474
Summary: Fiona sees Jesse, Sam and Maddie after being released from prison.


A/N~I have no inside track as to what will happen...this is all just me & my own little head. I own nothing!

* * *

Michael pulled the Charger into the driveway at his mother's house. "Are you sure don't want to come with me to my meeting with Pearce?"

"Michael, the last time I went to a federal building I was arrested and nearly tried for terroristic activities. I am not going anywhere near a federal building anytime soon. It will be good to Sam, Jesse and your Mom."

"They all missed you. I don't know if Sam or Mom missed you more."

Michael sighed at sat staring at the house. Fiona leaned over and gave Michael a kiss on the cheek.  
"I am not going anywhere. I will be here when you get back." She whispered.

Since Fiona got out of jail a week ago, Michael had been extremely protective of her. He didn't want to leave her for more than a few minutes at a time. Today was the first day that they'd be apart for a few hours.

"I love you" he said as he returned her kiss and watched her walked into the house. Since coming home, Fiona was told more often how much he loved her and how beautiful she was. Whenever he said those words she became as giddy as a schoolgirl.

She stood at the front door, nervous to enter. She couldn't remember when she last saw Jesse and the last time she saw Sam was when she chained him to the fence. Taking a deep breath, she finally she walked into the house and found Sam and Jesse playing poker.

"What does a girl have to do to get dealt a hand?"

Sam and Jesse got up and rushed towards Fiona. Sam reached her first, giving her a big hug. "Welcome home Tinkerbell!"

Seeing that Fiona was about to cry, Sam remarked at how skinny she got. He went into the kitchen to make her something to eat.

Jesse hugged her next. Lifting her into air. He put her back down and said "Show me your prison tats!"

Fiona laughed, wiping her eyes. "I was going to get them but the tattoo parlor was closed. Where's Madeline?"

"She's at her water aerobics, which is good. We could use some alone time before she comes home. " Sam said as he brought a sandwich and put it in front of Fiona.

The guys watched Fiona eat, making small talk about what she missed. Sam teased her that he rearranged the snow-globes and Jesse gave her gossip about what was going on at his job.

Once she was done, she pushed her plate to the side. "I want to thank you both for keeping Michael somewhat sane during all of this. I knew he would have been a handful while I was in jail. I knew you would keep him safe until I got out."

Sam's voice grew loud. It was time that Fiona knew the truth at how Michael really was while she was in prison. "A handful? Sweetheart, he was a damn basket case with you gone. I searched up and down every side street looking for him after you turned yourself in. I found him sitting in the car with your note in the car and a gun on the front seat. The poor guy tried to drag me into his car through the window and then had a breakdown."

"Sam, do we have to do this now? This is the first we've seen her in months and you are going off on her. Let her enjoy being home." Jesse protested.

"No Jess, she has know. She turned herself in so she needs to hear what her actions did to Mikey." Sam yelled. He continued telling Fiona what happened. "He pulled a gun on me in front of Pearce and threatened to kill me. Pearce made him stand down. He went through probably ten emotions in a second. Then there was the look in his eyes, reminded me of when he was younger and working as Larry's pet."

Fiona shut her eyes as Sam continued. "He flipped over his workbench in the kitchen and I can't tell you how many mornings his eyes were red and swollen. He punched Nate when Nate messed up a chance to get Anson. Right before you got out, he got mad about not being able to find a gun you hid in the loft, so he trashed the whole place. The only thing he didn't wreck were your snow-globes."

Seeing the woman sitting in front of him that had caused his best friend and brother to go insane, he added "I don't know what was worse-the drunken prick he was after he left you or the suicidal slash homicidal wreck we all had to take care of when you left him. I told him when you came to Miami that it would end ugly and I'd end up picking up the pieces."

The house was quiet enough to hear a pin drop. Sam seeing the tears in Fiona's eyes, and feeling bad about his last statement, softened his tone. "But you know what? To save Michael from Anson, I would do it all over again. You saved him by doing what no one else could."

Sam got up and gave Fiona a hug. "I'm glad u are home safely sister."

Jesse added his two cents. "Next time you and Sam decide to pull off a plan that makes Mike go off the deep end, could u clue in next time? Would have been nice to know what to expect when he freaked out."

"What he did he do to you?" Fiona asked.

"Its not important. All I will say is that man depends on you more than you will ever know. Even the littlest things he had trouble with or I did wrong, he would tell me 'Fi would do that for me or Fi would have done it this way. Your are a hard act to follow and frankly I am glad you are back so taken care of him because he got on my last nerve the past few weeks comparing you and me all the time."

Fiona laughed at Jesse being so over animated. Fiona went to sit in the living room,still anxiously awaiting Maddie's return home. About five minutes later she walked in through the kitchen door, complaining about one of the women in her class. Fiona stood up and straightened her dress out. "Hi Madeline." Fiona said with a shaky voice.

Maddie walked over to Fiona and touched her face. "I am so glad you are safely back where you belong. You have no idea what these boys went through for you."

Fiona started to cry and scream. "I know what you all went through. I knew what it would do to Michael if I turned myself into the authorities and I knew what you would have gone through to keep him safe. Nobody thought about what this would do to me. I didn't even think about what this would do to me. It was so tiring being on your guard all day and night. The only time I had contact with the outside world was when Michael came to see me. Do you have any idea how hard it was to see Michael crying his heart out because he couldn't get me out of prison and I couldn't even touch or hold him to try and make it all better because of the damned four inch glass that separated us? No one understands how hard it was..."

Fiona stopped yelling and sat down on the couch, her small body shaking from the sobs she was letting escape. Maddie, tears coming from her own eyes, wrapped her arms around Fiona and rocked her back and forth. "It's ok baby, mama's here. You just let it all out."

Sam, feeling very uncomfortable, turned to Jesse and said "Hey, umm, I need help doing stuff with tools in the garage. You want to help?"

"I thought you'd never ask. Let's go." Jesse said leading the way to the garage.

Hearing the exchange between the two men made Fiona laugh. Maddie grabbed tissues and began to wipe Fiona's tears. "You are too pretty of a girl to cry. We all know what we went through to save Michael and don't think we don't know it."

Fiona gave Maddie a small smile. Maddie planted a kiss on Fiona's head and said "I will tell you one thing though, I'm glad to have my little girl home again."


End file.
